Full Moon - New Moon Re-Imagined
by xWildRunnerx
Summary: I didn't believe in fate, it was an easy out for deceptive fortune tellers to explain vague visions of love and success to the gullible and desperate. But what happens when that empty word suddenly applies to you? I looked at the boy in front of me, seeing him clearly for the first time. Was I ready for this? His searing eyes were looking back at me, daring me to find out. Follow
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

I'd never held much importance to the legends of our tribe before. I mean, come on, we were descended from wolves? How crazy did that sound. I snorted in a disbelieving way. Not because I didn't believe it now, but because the legend I had scoffed at before had become reality for me over night. I paced back and forth in the small living room of my house, remembering the night the fever had set in, the night it had all changed, the night, I had lost Bella.

 _We stepped out of the movie theatre, Bella towing the marshmallow, Mike Newton, to the car. I held the door open and helped to wrestle him into the back seat. I handed him the popcorn bucket I had thought to grab from the chick at the concession stand._

 _"Please" I begged, for the love of god; don't vomit in my car I thought._

 _Bella jumped in the passenger side and I slid behind the wheel. We rolled the windows down to let the icy night air blow through the car, hoping it would help Mike to keep his dinner down._

 _"Cold again?" I asked Bella as I put my arm around her._

 _I had noticed she had curled her arms around her legs in an attempt to stave off the cold air._

 _"You're not?" she asked surprised_

 _I just shook my head._

 _"You must have a fever or something" she grumbled, as she reached over to feel my forehead._

 _"Whoa, Jake – You're burning up!" she said_

 _"I feel fine" I shrugged, "fit as a fiddle."_

 _She frowned and touched my head again, as if to check she'd felt it right the first time._

 _"Your hands are like ice." I grumbled, not actually minding in the least._

 _"Maybe it is me" she allowed_

 _Mike groaned in the backseat, and threw up in the bucket. I quickly checked over my shoulder to make sure he hadn't defiled my car._

 _After dropping mike off at his place it was only a short drive back to Bella's house. She was quiet the whole way, lost deep in thought by the looks of it. I had my own thoughts to keep me occupied. Whether or not she knew it, Bella had feelings for me. She had undoubtedly been devastated by Edward's leaving, I could see it in the way she clutched at her stomach every time his name was mentioned, as if she were trying to hold herself together. But I could fix that, if she would let me. If she would just realise that I was the perfect guy for her. She was hurt, yes, but not completely broken. She shuddered and I tightened my hold on her, both comforting and calming her._

 _"I would invite myself in, since we're early", I said as I pulled up next to her truck. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little… strange."_

 _"Oh no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?"_

 _"No." I shook my head, "I don't feel sick yet. Just wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over."_

 _"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" she asked anxiously._

 _"Sure, sure" I said staring ahead into the darkness; I had to let her know how I felt. But jeez, it was going to sound corny. Like straight out of a rom com corny._

 _She opened the door to get out, this was my last chance, and my hand shot out and grabbed her lightly on the wrist, halting her._

 _"What is it Jake" she asked, looking me in the eyes. I realised yet again how gorgeous her eyes were, chocolate milk in colour and as deep as the ocean. Well, there we go; I had already started with the corny talk, might as well get it over with._

 _"There's something I want to tell you, Bella... but I think it's going to sound kind of corny."_

 _"Go ahead." She sighed, looking resigned_

 _"It's just that, I know you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down – I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"_

 _"Yeah, Jake. I know that. I already do count on you, probably more than you know."_

 _A genuine smile broke out across my face at her words. I already knew this, but it was something else to hear it from her._

 _Suddenly I felt a sharp bolt of heat strike down my spine._

 _"I really think I'd better go home now" I said._

 _Bella jumped quickly out of the car. "Call me!" she yelled as I pulled away._

The sound of the phone shrilling broke into my recollection. Billy and I both looked at it. His eyes met mine with an "I'm sorry but it's for the best" look. It was obviously Bella. She'd been calling constantly since that night. I could feel the heat start to shimmer down my spine, the loss and anger of that night leaking out once again. I turned mid stride and headed for the door; I had to get out of the house. I burst through the door slamming it on the words "not too late Jake" coming from the kitchen table. I was too angry to reply. As soon as my feet cleared the porch I was running, heading towards the forest, running from my memories, from the pain, the anger, the regret. You can attempt to run from these things, believe me I've tried, but as I've recently discovered, you can't run from yourself.

The forest flashed by as I ran at top speed. I didn't know where I was heading, just that I had to get away. Perhaps if I didn't stop, I could just keep going forever. But that wasn't an option, not really. I had responsibilities to the tribe now, the legends I had so easily dismissed were true, all of them; including the Cullen's, the Cold Ones. I felt the familiar surge of heat and rage course through me but I pushed it down. Bella, my beautiful Bella had known this whole time what they were. I hadn't wanted to believe Sam when he had revealed that particular piece of information. How could she know what they were and still be pinning for that bloodsucker? I couldn't keep the heat at bay this time and I felt my body burst open, my muscles screaming as they expanded and reformed, phasing into the wolf. Four paws replaced my two feet and they rhythmically beat the ground as I ran, drumming out a pattern to help drown out my acid thoughts. Instantly I could feel them with me, my pack. I was never truly alone anymore; we could hear each other's thoughts, every intimate, embarrassing thought laid bare for the pack to see.

"Jacob," Sam said sharply

 _What now._

"We've caught a trail; it's the leech with the dreads. I need you to meet us in the clearing, now" he commanded.

My mind focused instantly. This was why we were called by the Spirits; this is why my life was torn apart at the seams. Vampires; just like the Cullen's. My rage kicked up a notch, my anger for what they had done to Bella simmering. I channeled it into the hunt, pushing myself harder.

"On it" I replied and kicked myself into gear, flying through the forest to meet up with the rest of the pack. A couple of minutes later I could hear the guys around me, converging on the clearing. That's when it hit me, a sickly sweet smell that burnt my nostrils.

"A bloodsucker" yipped Embry excitedly, "a real live bloodsucker. Well, not alive really, but you know what I mean" his thoughts were jittery with his excitement.

"Embry." barked Sam, "focus."

"Ooops, yep you got it boss" he said, his thoughts immediately aligning with the pack, thinking with us.

"Jared," Sam commanded in his double alpha timber, "take point, I want to be able to sneak up on him if possible."

We all ghosted through the forest, noses to the scent trail left behind by the leech. Before long Jared began to slow his headlong dash as he spotted his quarry. It was standing in a meadow,talking to someone. That's when I spotted her. My world stopped; it was Bella. I sunk low, ready to launch in between her and the bloodsucker.

"STOP" commanded Sam in his Alpha voice.

My legs locked down immediately, halting me effectively. "We are not on our treaty land Jacob and we don't know if it's under the Cullen's protection."

I snarled at him silently.

"What, you want to wait until it has it's fangs in her neck?"

"Just stand back and see, the moment he makes a move to harm her, we attack. Until then I'm not willing to start a war for her."

"If it's protected by the Cullen's then they've broken the treaty already, you know it's been killing around here, we need to attack while it's distracted. We are charged with protecting the people and that INCLUDES Bella!"

At that moment, the leech sunk into a crouch, obviously readying itself to attack.

"NOW," I growled at the same time as Sam, my legs instantly unlocking.

I launched myself at it knocking it backwards, away from Bella, the rest of the pack right on my heels. The bloodsucker flipped mid-air and landed on its feet, fleeing in the opposite direction, Sam and the pack right behind it. I turned to see if Bella was okay, I couldn't help myself. She looked a little different than I remembered, darker around the eyes like she hadn't slept in days. She probably hadn't. My heart lurched realising that it was undoubtedly my fault. I had broken my promise not to hurt her. I saw her flinch back as I approached her slowly, inexplicably drawn to her. I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to scare her further. I tilted my head to the side to regard her. Bella's wide eyes shot a look of, what? Recognition? No, surely not. I was obviously seeing what I wanted to. I didn't know what that look was but the fear suddenly left her eyes and she took a tentative step, her hand slowly rising towards me.

"Who are you?" she whispered

A shocked whimper escaped me.

 _Who, not what… Could she possibly know?_

She shook her head slowly from side to side as if waking from a dream.

I knew my time was slipping away; the glimpses of her through her bedroom window as I patrolled her house at night weren't enough. I took a measured step forward, keeping my eyes on her as I did, gauging her reaction. She wasn't afraid anymore but she was wary as I slowly glided towards her. Finally I reached her outstretched hand and nuzzled my head against it, liking the feeling of her fingers running through my fur. I heard her breath hitch and stopped to look at her.

"You're him aren't you? The wolf from my dream." She asked, still sounding half dazed. "Am I still dreaming?"

I was equal parts relieved and disappointed. She thought she was asleep safe in her bed.

 _I wish you were honey. This is no place for a human; especially you._

I could hear that the pack had taken down the leech. Embry's thoughts were particularly triumphant.

 _Jeez, I am going to hear about this for a month._

"Sam, there might be more of them, can I take Bella home?" I asked, already guessing at his answer.

"Jacob, you know how I feel about this," Sam sighed, "but if you're sure you're in control, it would be better if you made sure she gets home safely."

I was shocked. I had thought it was going to be a straight out no. Sam heard what I was thinking and in response, replayed Bella's reaction to me, showing me that she wasn't scared like a sane person would be.

 _Typical Bella, she doesn't know when to run screaming._

Still, I couldn't help the jolt of triumph that shot through me at her look.

"Take her home Jacob, but only as a wolf," Sam was commanding again "your previous orders still stand. You are not to tell her about any of this. The rest of us will be heading back. The Elders will want to know."

"Sure, sure" I shot back at him. The more time I had with Bella the better in my books. And she really did need a protection detail. The girl was a walking danger magnet.

The entire conversation had been conveyed so quickly that Bella hadn't even had time to move her hand. She was still looking directly into my eyes. It was unnerving yet strangely intimate. I could feel the pack retreating, giving me as much privacy as they could manage.

"Good luck Jake" said Embry as he turned for home.

He knew how hard it had been for me to stay away from Bella and he was happy for me, yet I also picked up a trace of sympathy. This was Sam giving me closure. I was to take the girl of my dreams home then return to fulfill my duties to the tribe.

Well if this was all I had then I'd make the most of it.

I turned my head to look towards the forest opening, the direction Bella had come from. She looked too.

"So my wolf guide, is it time to go home?" she asked

It was amazing how much this felt like the good old days in the garage, comfortable and easy. How did she do that? I was standing in front of her as a giant wolf for Christ sake and she was acting like it was an everyday occurrence. I let out a wolfy chuckle.

 _That's my girl, she's good with weird._

Bella laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" she asked giving me another scratch between my ears.

I felt so comfortable, that for split second, I forgot what I was and nudged her playfully like I used to. The look on her face stopped me in my tracks.

 _Crap, had I scared her?_

Her face broke into the first genuine smile I'd seen in a month and she pushed me back. I darted backwards, tail in the air, head and paws close to the ground, ready to play. She let out a peal of laughter at my enthusiasm.

"Oh, I see how it is" she laughed, feinting from side to side, trying to get past me.

I scampered around her in pure pleasure, happy to see her so light and free of the darkness that had recently surrounded her. Her eyes were alight with enjoyment at our silly game as she watched me race around her. I came to a sudden stop directly in front of her and with mischievous delight, licked her face.

"Oh god that's disgusting" she laughed and playfully swatted me away as she dragged the sleeve of her sweater across the path my tongue had taken.

She took a deep breath.

"Well, I suppose if I'm going to make it home before dark I had better get moving" she sighed regretfully. "I know this is a silly question, but, will I see you again? If I'm not in fact still dreaming that is."

Pain lanced through me at her question.

W _ould she see me again?_

I chose to ignore it; there was no sense in bringing her more pain now, when she was so cheerful. Instead I purposefully strode up and knelt down beside her. She looked at me inquisitively, obviously wondering what I wanted. I gave my head a little flick towards my back to let her know I wanted her to climb on.

"Oh no, no, no," she said backing away, her hands held out in front of her in protest. "Uh uh there is no way in hell I'm doing that"

I thought she had finally come to her senses and was afraid until she said, "what if I hurt you?"

I couldn't help myself; I let out a huge bark of a laugh, shaking all over. Not from anger this time, but from surprise. When would I learn that this girl never said or did anything I expected? I shook my head in mock disgust and flicked my head again.

 _Come on Bells you know you want to, or it's going to take all afternoon to get home._

She seemed to understand me for she looked up at the sky, gauging the sun's distance from the horizon then back to me.

"Fine" she groaned "but I warned you."

She sidled up to me looking dubious, then gently placed her hands on my back and swung herself up. Once I was sure she was comfortably seated I stood up, letting her find her balance.

I started with a slow walk, letting her get accustomed to the way I moved. As I walked she talked to me, telling me inconsequential things about her life that I already knew. It was comforting to hear her talking though, so I made small huffing noises of agreement from time to time to let her know I was listening. She chatted about her dad Charlie and how if it wasn't for her, she was sure he would be living off pop tarts and blueberry pie from the diner. She started talking about her old truck but stopped, her breath catching in her throat. I looked back at her, wondering what had happened.

"My…my favorite mechanic looks after it for me" she whispered.

I was so wrapped up in being with her I had completely forgotten I wasn't Jacob; I was just a wolf, a creature from her dreams. I let out a low whimper at the pain in her voice. _Great job Jake._ I nudged her foot with my head and she absentmindedly caressed my fur. _God that feels good._

After a beat she continued. "He's my best friend," she explained, "was my best friend at least, I don't know now." I could feel little tremors shaking her body as she tried and failed to keep herself in check.

"We had a falling out I think, but I don't know what over." She stopped and took a small breath "No, that's a lie. I think it was because on the last night I saw him he told me he had feelings for me. He doesn't understand. I'm like a savaged, war torn state. I'm nothing and he... He's everything. He's like the sun. Good and beautiful and warm. How could I possibly let him waste himself on someone like me?"

I growled.

 _How could she think like that? She was not nothing, she was perfection in my eyes; intelligent, thoughtful and beautiful. Her brown eyes haunted me at night, hinting at the depths that lay hidden behind them. And anyway wasn't it my decision who I wanted to give myself to?_

"Why in the world am I telling you this?" she laughed, a little sob catching in her throat. "God I am ridiculous. I find my dream guide and what do I do? Prattle on about my guy problems" the laugh she gave had no trace of humour in it.

We were nearly back to her house by this time and I didn't like the way her thoughts were heading so I picked up the pace. It had the desired effect as she whooped in surprise and leaned down to hold on tighter, effectively ceasing that line of talk.

I slowed down towards the tree line near her house, careful in case Charlie was home. Turns out Chief Swan was working overtime as the place was silent.

"Oh no, I forgot about my truck" she exclaimed, "I'll have to go back and get it."

I was way ahead of her, I had already conned Embry into retrieving it for me while we walked. She swung her leg over my back and slid to the ground, somehow managing to stay on her feet. I flicked my head towards the front of the house and watched her expression turn to one of amazement as she realised her truck was sitting in the driveway. I gave her a smug look as she turned to me in astonishment.

"Was that... I mean how did." she spluttered. "Well I suppose that settles it then, I'm dreaming" the look on her face was priceless.

I laughed again; amused by her insistence that I was some sort of dream guide. If only this was all a figment of her imagination. We could be hanging out in the garage right now, sipping cold sodas and talking about what thrill seeking things we could get up to next. I sighed; I wished that was the case. But the reality of it was I was some sort of animal protector to the tribe and she was my heart broken friend struggling to understand my abandonment of her. My anger at the bloodsucking Cullen's swelled up in me again, for everything they had done to her, everything they had done to me. I had to really fight to push it down like Sam had taught me. My head snapped up when Bella laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure how this has all come about but thank you" she said, looking me in the eye again.

It was like she was trying to see inside of me, to see what lurked behind the face. It was unnerving. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I couldn't tell her about me but I could show her. Sam had only said to take her home as a wolf. He hadn't say anything about what happened once she got there. I could tell they had all phased back to meet with the Elders so my brilliant idea was safe for the moment. But should I do it? Yes, Bella had been strangely calm about this whole thing so far, but would that include seeing an animal turn into her best friend?

I whipped my tail back and forth in indecision. If I didn't do it now I would lose my chance. If any of the guys phased they would hear what I was thinking, Sam would find out and he would fix the loophole I'd found in his command.

Bella seemed to sense my agitation and she stroked my fur soothingly.

"What is it? You don't have to go do you?" she sounded lost and forlorn at the idea.

That made up my mind. One way or the other I was going to put this to bed. She would either take me as I was wolf and all, or she would freak out and never want to see me again. Whichever, it solved her problem. I just hoped it solved mine too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Deep breath Jake, You can do this._ I looked at Bella, praying I was doing the right thing. She was in pain and it was my fault. I could put it right. I mean, if she could be cool with the idea of bloodsuckers why couldn't she handle that her best friend was a werewolf? They go hand in hand in all the books don't they?

I concentrated, thinking small and drawing the heat to my centre, the way Sam had taught me. I could feel myself changing, phasing back to human. It was easier than the guys had made out, natural almost. Bella's eyes widened and she took a quick step back from me. Finally she was showing a hint of the fear a sane person would've felt hours ago. I shimmered down into my body, feeling my hands replace the paws on the soft grass. My body was trembling. With my head down I couldn't see her. I'd lost my nerve in the final moment; I couldn't bear if she ran screaming from me now. _What was I thinking?_ I listened closely to her breathing, it had picked up to a fast pant as her fear took over. I'd finally done it. I'd gone one step too far and now I had ruined it all. How could she bear to look at me? How did I expect her to be friends with a freak show like me? I could feel the trembling getting tighter and faster. Then I heard her. If it hadn't been for my recently enhanced hearing I would've missed it. I wasn't completely convinced I hadn't imagined it.

"My Jacob" she whispered again.

My head snapped up, this couldn't be. My eyes found hers and heat flooded my body. No, not heat, it was different to the warmth of phasing.

It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the face of the girl I loved. I was on my knees before her. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred of my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip_ – and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables; a million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very centre of the universe. I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the pale girl with the chocolate brown eyes and long flowing brown hair.

Isabella Swan.

My Bella.

Bella's POV

The wolf was shaking his head from side to side. He seemed to be undergoing an internal struggle. Did he have to leave? The pain that shot through me at the thought shocked me. I stroked his fur and asked him. He turned his head and looked me in the eye. He was completely still, his breathing coming quickly. What was he thinking about? Suddenly his body began to vibrate, shifting and warping in front of my eyes. I could see his shape shrinking, changing. His fur began to recede, seeming to pull back into his body. He was getting smaller by the second. I took a quick step back, panic flooding my mind as I realised he was changing INTO A HUMAN. In mere seconds my wolf guide had disappeared, shifting into a naked man crouching on my lawn. No, it wasn't a man. It was… It couldn't be… I had ached for him for weeks, missing his presence like my own personal sun had set and failed to rise until now. I took in his body, his hair. He had changed in the time we'd been apart. He'd cut his beautiful hair short, grown taller and more defined. I could see his back muscles ripple as his heavy breathing moved in and out of his body. A new tattoo marked his upper right arm. But under all that, under all the changes, this was…

"My Jacob" I whispered, the words barely leaving my mouth.

His body stiffened as if he had heard me, his breathing stopped like he was straining to hear it again.

"My Jacob" I said again, a little stronger this time.

His head snapped up, his eye's unerringly finding mine. Then something happened. His body relaxed, his face softened. He was positively beautiful in this moment. A glow seemed to suffuse his entire being. I could feel it whirl around him, lifting, embracing, completing. I felt it extend towards me, covering me in warmth that felt like coming home. It was like my best friend, my lover and my brother had embraced me at the same time. Everything that had been wrong since that night realigned in this moment. It felt like I was seeing him for the first time and yet, like he hadn't left my side since the day I was born. I fell to my knees before him. My upside down world balanced at last.

"Jake" I whispered, looking directly into his eyes

"My Bella" he breathed

Jake's POV

It felt like forever had passed in a second. In that eternal moment I had seen vision after vision of the life we could live. So vivid they had to be real. Bella and I walking hand in hand down at La Push. Bella's beautiful face as she walked down an aisle littered with rose petals and surrounded by family and friends, Bella, her body round and glowing with my child. Little dark haired children running and squealing as I chased them around the forest. Picture after picture, our lives flashed before me. I was stunned. Everything I had ever wanted and it had taken me becoming something that, up to this moment, I had detested. I blinked my eyes, realising that Bella was on her knees in front of me. Her eyes were brimming with tears, yet she didn't look sad. She looked… relieved, like something had fallen into place. I could feel an overwhelming sense of wonder, I stared at Bella and the feelings morphed into affection. Strangely it felt like it was outside of my body; it was like hearing someone sing in the distance. I shook my head to clear it.

"Imprint" I whispered in amazement.

Bella's eyes travelled down my body, and the blood rushed to her cheeks, her eyes flicking back up to mine quickly. Weirdly I felt embarrassed and a little aroused. What was going on with my emotions today?

"Ummm Jake" stammered Bella. "You seem to have lost your clothes."

She blushed even harder when she said this, studiously looking only at my face.

I barked out a laugh. After everything that had just happened, her seeing me phase, the imprinting, the movie of our life together, this seemed so down to earth and trivial. I looked down my body, yep; I was definitely naked, thanks to my earlier outburst. Too bad my clothes didn't pop in and out of existence when I phased.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a mock seductive voice. I winked at her.

"Perhaps we should get you some clothes, wouldn't want the neighbours to see you like this." She mumbled. "I'm sure Charlie has some clothes you could wear for now."

"No offence Bells, but I don't think your dad's clothes would fit me too well." I said. I had had a growth spurt in the last couple of weeks, shooting up and bulking out quickly. Sam said it was because of the wolf gene. We undergo an accelerated growth phase or something. I hadn't exactly been listening at the time.

"I'll just duck home and grab some."

"No, don't go." She said quickly, her hands shooting out towards me. "I mean, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

Her touch on my bare chest sent sparks flying through my body.

"You won't, I promise" I said, my words tinged with affection.

"I've heard that before." She said, lowering her hands, her face puckering like she would burst into tears. An overwhelming feeling of abandonment, grief and panic stole through me.

It was Bella. The feelings that weren't mine, the ones that sat just outside of my own, they were Bella's feelings. How in the world was I feeling what she was? Her emotions were fierce and crushing; I wasn't sure how she was still upright, my hands automatically leapt up and pulled her to me, cradling her against my body.

"Shhh." I crooned to her, "I know honey, I know. But this time I mean it. Nothing can tear me away from you now Bella." I rhythmically rocked her while I stroked her hair, trying to calm the storm she was feeling.

"Look, I know there's a lot you don't understand right now, but trust me. If I could've come to you and explained, I would have. There is so much that I have to tell you, but first thing's first. I need some clothes. It wouldn't do for Charlie to come home and see us like this. I'm not sure he would approve" I chuckled. "But don't worry, I'll be back and I'll explain everything."

She had wound her arms around my back as I had rocked her and she clutched me tighter, like she didn't want me to leave, Charlie or no Charlie. But slowly her emotions calmed and she leant back to look at me, her arms still around me.

"You'll come back?" she asked, almost like she didn't believe me.

"Of course I will" I said.

"And you'll explain everything? Beginning from the last night I saw you?" she asked in the same uncertain tone.

"Yes honey, I promise" I said, pulling her back to me. "I'll be back after dinner, there are a few things I have to settle at home, but then I'm all yours." I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent as I did. She smelt like rose scented soap, apples and something that was uniquely Bella. It was the most intoxicating scent in the world. I could feel she was beginning to believe me, but there was still a trace of doubt in her mind.

"You can always track me down if you don't believe me" I chuckled, "You know where I live."

She sighed but nodded against my chest.

"Ok then" she said.

I could hear a car coming from a couple of blocks away and I was pretty sure it was Charlie.

"Ummm Bells, your dad's on his way home" I said.

She jerked back from me, jumping to her feet in shock.

"Go then, quickly" she said looking panicked

I got up and headed for the forest edge, I would phase and run home, it was much faster. I turned to look back at Bella as I passed the first set of trees; her eyes were on mine, a look of anticipation and anxiety marring her beautiful face.

"I'll be back" I said, giving her a wink. Then I turned and ran into the forest.

As soon as I phased I heard the uproar. Sam knew I had been with Bella, and he was pissed.

"What have you done Jacob?" he roared. "You were supposed to take Bella home then come straight back. How did you break my orders?" He was furious and confused. An Alpha's commands were supposed to be unbreakable. Every pack needed an arrow head to point them in the right direction, and the Alpha was that arrow. Instead of explaining, I thought of everything that had just happened so they could see for themselves. Bella was untouchable now as far as trying to keep us apart went. To be separated from your imprint was excruciating. It was pack rule, once you imprint on someone they instantly become a part of the secret, a part of the legend.

There was a heavy silence as they took it in. Bella was my soul mate. Sam was so shocked I felt him skid to a dead stop, his thoughts turning self-castigating.

"Jacob," he started, "I'm sorry, if I had known" his thoughts trailed off.

"Don't worry about it" I allowed, "It doesn't matter now. I just want to get some clothes and get back to her. I haven't had time to explain anything to her yet. Can I have tonight off?" I asked.

"Yes, of course" he said, sounding distracted. "I'll take your shift. Tomorrow though, we have to convene with the Elders to let them know. She'll have to be introduced to our tribe and informed of the rules. We're having a tribal council meeting tomorrow night, we can do it then. Take tonight to ease her into it" he said.

"Thanks" I said. I was almost home. I could hear Dad inside talking on the phone, no doubt looking for me. I phased and walked in the door, heading straight for my room. It didn't exactly bother me that I was stark naked but I didn't want to hang around like that in front of dad. He could wait until I was dressed before I explained. He heard me come in and spun around.

"Hey son" I heard him say as I was rooting around my draws looking for some pants. I found some and pulled them on, grabbing a shirt as I headed for the kitchen. I may as well tell him, he was going to hear about it soon enough. His face was tight with concern, his eyes searching mine. They shot up when he took in my happy, relaxed stance.

"What's happened?" he asked.

I smiled a broad grin.

"I imprinted" I said casually.

"What!" he exclaimed, looking stunned. "Who?"

My grin turned into a full blown, teeth showing smile.

"No" he said in joyous disbelief "Bella?"

"Yep" I said, enjoying the look of amazement on his face.

"Jake, that's amazing." He said excitedly, he was obviously picturing his best friend's daughter as his daughter in-law. "How did she take it? I mean it's a lot to take in for an outsider. "

"That's where I'm heading" I explained, "I haven't had a chance to tell her anything yet. I Just needed some clothes and something to eat" I grabbed a muesli bar from the cupboard and scoffed it down.

Dad nodded.

"Well, good luck son."

"Will you be alright tonight?" I asked as I took a swig of juice straight from the carton. He was mostly independent when it came to getting around, showering, dressing, that kind of thing. But I still worried about him, some nights he was too tired and needed a hand.

"I'm fine" he waved me off, "now go, say hi to Bella for me" he grinned.

"Sure sure." I said with the ridiculous grin still stretched across my face and headed for the door.

I was at Bella's in no time at all. Since my transformation I was faster than ever. I idly wondered if I should enter the Olympics, just to see their stunned faces when I blew past all the professional athletes. Probably not the best idea, I wasn't sure if they did DNA testing and I was certain some sort of freaky crap would turn up in my blood tests.

I hesitated at the front of the house. Should I knock? Or should I just climb through her window? Would Charlie let me stay? I shrugged to myself, one way to find out. I headed up the steps to the door and knocked. Bella opened it before I had managed to knock the second time.

"You're here" she said, throwing her arms around me.

The sense of anxiety I had been feeling from her since I left turned into relief and joy at seeing me here. I wound my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"I told you I would" I whispered into her hair, inhaling her delicious scent.

"I know." She said, "I just… I was worried"

"Bella" I said gently, "I'm not going anywhere. You have a lot to catch up on and after I explain you'll understand better why I've been absent these last couple of weeks. I promise"

"Is that Jake?" called Charlie from the lounge room.

Bella jumped back from me startled. For one second it had felt like we were the only people in the world.

"Yeah, it's me Charlie" I called back, relaxed and calm. I could feel Bella's nervousness. I took her hand and led her into the house.

Charlie came around the corner.

"It's good to see you son." He said smiling, taking in our joined hands with raised eyebrows, but making no comment. "Feeling better I see?"

"Sure am" I replied, "made a full recovery" I smirked down at Bella who was blushing the colour of a sunset and trying to hide our hands behind us.

"That's good to hear" he said, looking towards the lounge room, he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"So, what are your plans tonight then?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"I've come to see Bella, we have a lot to catch up on" I said calmly.

"I see, well that's great to hear" he said again. "The door stays open" he said looking at Bella.

"Dad!" she said sharply, the blush still evident.

"Of course Charlie" I assured him. "I just want to fill Bella in on what's been happening."

He looked placated.

"Okay, well." He trailed off, looking at our hands again before returning to his game.

"How did you do that?" she asked stunned.

"Do what?" I asked

"Never mind" she said. I could feel a trace of pain from her.

I didn't understand it but it was gone quickly so I let it go.

We went up to her room and I spent the next couple of hours telling her everything that had happened from the last time I saw her. Both of us perched on her bed. Charlie came to check on us a couple of times, casually walking past the door as if he was just heading for the bathroom. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Jake" she said, when I had finally finished. "I'm sorry." She grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

"All good, it worked out in the end didn't it?" I sighed contentedly, leaning against the headboard and enjoying the feel of her touch.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"Well there are a few formalities that have to be taken care of" I started

"What formalities?" she interrupted.

"You'll have to be presented to the Elders for starters, now that you know the secret. And you'll be introduced to the histories and rules of our tribe."

She blanched.

"Presented to the Elders?" She squeaked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Bell's" I assured her, "they'll hold a council meeting, usually a bonfire. It's all very casual. Besides you know most of the council already." I ticked them off on my fingers as I said them, "Dad, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater and Sam Uley. The rest of the pack will be there and the families and imprints of the pack." I finished.

"Can I ask you something" she flushed. I nodded, getting an idea of where she was heading thanks to my new emotional connection.

"What's an imprint?" she asked.

I sighed, how was I going to explain this to her without it sounding like I was taking away her choices.

"It's like love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger. You'd do anything, be anything they need you to be. It's a weird but rare wolf thing. It's like…. Soul mates" I said.

She looked at me, a little shocked I think.

"So these imprints, don't they have any say in all of this?" she asked, her eyes cast down.

"Of course they do. They don't have to stay with their wolves; they have the choice to walk away. But none of them ever do. It's hard to ignore that level of commitment and adoration. Emily, Sam's fiancé, had trouble accepting it in the beginning." I told her.

"Why?" she asked, looking interested.

"Well" I said a little sheepishly, "now don't get all judgmental but, originally Sam was dating Emily's cousin, Leah Clearwater."

Bella gasped, "No. And he what, dumped her for Emily?"

"I told you not to get judgmental" I lightly scolded her, "It's not like he had a choice. Imprinting is like finding The One" I said. "He was torn up about it for ages, he still is. He loved Leah deeply but when he saw Emily the first time she came to town, well, the rest was history, as they say."

"Okay, I'm sorry" she amended, "It's just a lot to take in. I mean, that's all kinds of unnecessary heartbreak."

"I know" I said sadly

"You were saying Emily had a hard time with it in the beginning?" she prompted in a conciliatory way.

"Yes, well when Sam saw Emily he didn't understand what was going on. He went to the Elders. Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, explained about imprinting. It was hard for both of them. Harry already saw Sam as a son in law but he couldn't hold this against him. It's not something we can control. Anyway, not long after, he went to Leah's and broke it off with her. Harry had convinced him it was the best thing to do, for all of their sakes. He stayed away from Emily though, hating what he was doing to the family, to Leah. It didn't last long. It's painful to stay away from the object of our imprinting for long. They are like the air we breathe. He met up with her one day when he was walking along the beach. It was like he was being pulled there. He had had no idea why he had to go, just that he needed to. Emily was there, sitting on the beach. She took one look at him and started yelling at him, about how he had broken her cousin's heart, throwing bits of drift wood as her hand came into contact with it. She had screamed at him that he had to make it right, to beg Leah to take him back. He had taken it all in his stride. He waited until her anger had subsided a little then asked her to listen. He explained about the imprinting, even phasing in front of her. Eventually she understood, but she didn't agree with it. She was convinced that he would be better off with Leah. And as I said, we are everything our imprints need, and at that point in time, Emily had most needed a friend, so that's what he was for her. They spent time together, talking, getting to know each other. Slowly, Emily began to give in to her feelings. It was only her reservations about Leah that had made her resist in the beginning. And now, they're happily engaged. You wouldn't know looking at them now, that they had ever had that kind of beginning." I finished. I looked at Bella, hoping she understood what I was telling her. I wouldn't push her; make her do anything she didn't want to do. Besides, I had plenty of time.

"Sam told you all of this?" she asked in an awed kind of way.

"Well, no, not really. It's another wolf thing. We can hear each other's thoughts, when we're in wolf form." I said

She looked shocked.

"You can hear each other's thoughts?" she repeated, that little stab of pain lancing through her again quickly then fading.

"Yeah, I mean it's great for when we're hunting and all, but it can be downright disturbing when we're thinking about private crap you know?"

She just nodded at me; her feelings letting me know she was a little overwhelmed.

"So does that answer your question about Imprinting?" I asked, wanting to make sure she understood.

"Yes," she answered simply, running her thumb over my hand again.

"Do you have any other questions?" I asked

"When will the tribal council meeting be?" she asked

"The next one is set for tomorrow night."

She took a deep breath and I hugged her to me, rubbing my hand soothingly up and down her arm.

She yawned and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You'll be there with me right?" she said sleepily

"Of course honey, I told you. I'm not going anywhere." I gave her one more rub on the arm then said, "It's getting late; I should let you get some sleep."

She was instantly alert.

"NO!" she said, her feelings jumping from calm to panic in a nanosecond. "Please don't go, just stay with me."

The warmth that ran through me at those words was indescribable.

"What about Charlie?" I asked with a grin

"Oh" she said, sounding a little deflated. "You could pretend to go home the sneak back in the window" she suggested. Again, that little shot of pain flashed in my emotional bond.

"Hmmm" I said, leaping off the bed and heading for the door, "Or" I said grinning at her.

"Hey Charlie", I called down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at me.

I chuckled.

"Yeah?" he called back up at me.

"Do you mind if I stay the night? Bella says she's been having nightmares again. She looks like she could do with a solid night's sleep."

Bella looked horrified. I winked at her. There was a long silence from down stairs, then,

"I suppose that would be okay, if that's what Bella wants. Bella?" He asked.

"erm yes please Dad," she called out, looking thoroughly shocked at his consent.

"Well, alright then" he said gruffly, "But the door stays open, you got that?"

"Yeah Dad, of course"

"Yeah Charlie, got it" I replied.

"Oh Jake, can you come here for a sec, I need help with this couch." He asked, sounding way too casual.

Bella's eyes shot up in an 'I told you' look. I grinned at her and headed down the stairs. Charlie wasn't in the lounge room. He was standing by the kitchen table carefully cleaning his shot gun. "Jake," he started when I got down there. "I appreciate everything you've done for Bella; heaven only knows what she would've done without you after that punk kid Cullen left her." He continued to look at is gun while wiping it with a cloth, "and I respect you, you've got a good head on your shoulders for a kid your age. But, if you ever hurt Bella," He casually snapped the gun up, so it clicked shut and held it against his shoulder, "you and I will be having words. Understood?" he said looking at me now.

"Yes Charlie, of course." I said "I need you to know though, that I would do anything for Bella. I don't ever want to see her hurt again. She's… special to me" I said. My transparent honesty seemed to appease Charlie and he relaxed.

"One more thing," he said.

I just nodded once at him, waiting for him to continue.

"If that Cullen kid ever comes back, you make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her, you hear?"

I nodded again, a scowl marking my face.

"Good" he said, "you two have a nice night then" he said, turning to put his gun away. So that was the reason he was so relaxed to have me stay. Yeah, he liked me. I already knew that, I had known Charlie my whole life. But it was the thought of the bloodsucker coming back and sweeping her off her feet that had really sealed the deal. I was the better choice for her and we both knew it. I turned around and headed back up to Bella; I could feel her anxiety building. She was hovering near the door when I walked in. She ran her hands over me like she was checking for wounds or something.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Of course I am" I laughed, "Charlie just wanted to set some rules with me, you know, the basic Dad stuff."

She smacked me on the arm.

"You're an ass" she said in amazement, "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you didn't want me to leave, so I wasn't. I would just rather that Charlie knew about it then sneaking around behind his back."

She shook her head in amazement again, looking exhausted once more.

"Come on sleepy head, bed time" I said as I steered her towards the bed. I pulled back the covers and she hopped in.

"You're staying right?" she asked

"Yes honey, I'm staying" I said

She slid over and sleepily patted the side of the bed. I sat down, taking my shirt off and throwing it over the back of the chair as I lay down. I put my arm out and Bella contentedly snuggled up to me, her head on my shoulder, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Good night sweetheart" I whispered, but found that she was already asleep. The sound of her soft breathing coupled with the beat of her heart was like a delicate song that soon lulled me into my own contented sleep. I dreamt that night, sweet dreams of chocolate brown eyes and soft lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Bella's point of View)

I woke slowly, feeling more rested then I had in months. This couldn't last. I kept my eyes screwed shut, waiting for the pain, or at least the numbness, it always came back. But this morning felt different somehow. For one I had dreamed last night, not the usual nightmares of me wandering around the forest looking for Him, feeling the pain rip through me, but a strangely comforting dream about a wolf, about Jacob; for another I was hot, like, sweating hot. My eyes flew open, and I was looking at the deep russet skin of Jacob's bare chest, his arms loosely wrapped around me. I noticed with a little embarrassment that my arm was flung across his body and I had one leg draped in between his. He was sound asleep, his deep breaths a comforting sound in the early morning. I took a moment to really look at him. My feelings towards Jacob had always been tinged with guilt. He had been like my drug, the one thing that kept me going after that night in the forest. I knew how he felt about me, that he thought he would eventually change my mind. I remember thinking it was impossible but I had let him try anyway, he was my best friend and I loved him dearly but I had known it would never, ever be enough. It didn't feel that way this morning. I inspected my emotions closer. Yes, I still had that hole in my chest but was it as large as it had been yesterday? I didn't think it was. It felt like it had knitted up a little around the edges, like it wasn't as raw. I could still feel the love I felt for…. Edward, my mind shied away from thinking his name usually, but this time it seemed a little easier. I could feel that love but it felt a little distant somehow, not as ever present as it usually was. My eyes travelled up Jacob's body to his face. It was relaxed and innocent in his sleep, his dark eyelashes making half-moon fans against his skin. What had changed? I remembered feeling shocked and a little scared when I had seen him change in front of me, until I had recognised him. The feeling of rightness and balance that had followed confused me. It was like my world had stopped spinning out of control and for that one moment had balanced on the perfect axis. He was my Jacob and in that moment, I had felt that he truly WAS mine. On closer inspection I realised I still felt that way, like he belonged to me in a way I couldn't explain. I felt traitorous having these feelings, didn't I love… Edward, love him like no sane person could possible love? Yes, I realised, I still did but my feelings for Jacob had intensified and it seems to be dampening the Edward feelings somehow, seemed to be pushing them to the side, where, until yesterday, Jacob had sat in my heart. I shook my head, confused and a little alarmed at the direction of my thoughts. My movement must've roused Jacob because he rolled over suddenly, taking me with him, until he was nearly lying on top of me, our legs intertwined, our faces only inches apart. His eyes flickered open and closed again slowly, his mouth curling into a slow smile. I stopped, stunned; he was breathtaking.

"Good morning honey" he said, nuzzling his face into my neck, his eyes still half closed.

"Morning" I mumbled, embarrassed. I tried to sit up, feeling a rush of emotions I wasn't prepared to feel, my face flushing bright red. It was no good, we were so entangled I couldn't move. He seemed to sense how I was feeling though, because he gave a small chuckle and released his arms, allowing me to put a little distance between us.

"Well, aren't you quite the goddess in the morning?" he smirked at me.

My face flushed again and my hand shot up to my hair. _Oh god, what do I look like?_

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, followed by the sound of Jacob's quiet laugh. Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed, my hair was a mess and I had lines creasing my face where I had laid against Jacob's chest all night. Aside from the obvious though, there was something different about me this morning. I stared at myself, trying to figure out what it was. I was still my usual pale self; my eyes still had a hint of blue under them from all my sleepless nights. But the eyes themselves, they looked – different, still brown but they seemed to… sparkle? No, that wasn't quite right. They looked bright, yes, but there was a faint glow about them too. In fact, taking a closer look at myself, I noticed that my entire body seemed to have the same glow. Weird, it wasn't like I had gotten much sun lately. I shrugged it off and picked up my brush, starting the mammoth task of taming my hair. After a rigorous brushing it looked smooth and somewhat presentable. I brushed my teeth, twice. I looked at myself in the mirror; trying to look at myself objectively. _It will have to do I guess_. I turned and slowly made my way back to the bedroom. Jacob was still lying on the bed, his hands linked behind his head, looking relaxed and happy. His eyes met mine as I entered.

"Better?" he asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Much" I agreed as I sat down next to him. He automatically opened his arms to me, pulling me to the one place that I honestly wanted to be.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked

"Well, I have work this morning at Newton's" I said, "but I'm free this afternoon."

"That works," he said. There are a few things I have to get done before tonight's council meeting. Plus I will probably have to take Sam's shift on patrol this morning" he mused. He gave me one last squeeze before sitting us both up.

"I'm assuming you want me to leave before you get dressed?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at me in a suggestive way.

"Yes!" I said in a mock outraged voice, "You can go now, thank you very much" I huffed.

He laughed and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"I'll see you after work then" he said as he kissed the top of my head. "Did you want me to meet you here or at my place?"

"I'll meet you at your place" I said quickly, I had the feeling I would need the time to organise my thoughts before the meeting, besides; he didn't need to be running all over town for me. He had enough on his plate as it was.

I walked with him down the stairs, his hand clutched firmly in mine. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't want to be separated from him, even for this short period.

I noticed that Charlie had already left. Weird, he was being very casual about the whole Jacob staying over thing.

"Can I make you breakfast before you go?" I asked, I didn't think he had had dinner last night as he had gotten back to me so quickly; he had to be starving. Just then his stomach rumbled, as if in response to my question.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed, leading him to the kitchen.

"Sit." I commanded. He did exactly as he was told and sat at the table, looking at me expectantly

"What would you like?" I asked him.

"Whatever is going" he responded, watching me closely.

"Bacon and eggs with toast it is then" I responded, heading to the fridge to grab the ingredients.

I made short work of it and in no time at all the delicious smell of bacon was wafting through the house. I caught Jacob's eyes following me from the corner of my eye. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable as it usually would, it made me feel… desired, I realised with a jolt. What was going on? I shot a look at him from beneath my lashes as I turned to serve the food. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth slackened. _What a gratifying response._ I set his plate in front of him and his stomach rumbled again in approval.

"Well eat up." I chuckled.

I set my plate with my toast down across from him and sat, watching him eat with gusto. I had been right, he was starving. I picked up a slice of toast and began chewing.

"Wow Bells" he said between bites, "this is amazing, you really know your way around the kitchen."

I laughed, "It's just bacon and eggs Jake, not a three course meal."

"It's still amazing." He said, wiping the last bit of grease off his plate with a bit of toast.

He sat back with a satisfied sigh, rubbing his stomach in an appreciative way.

"Thanks Bells, that's much better." He said.

"Jeez Jake, did you inhale it or something?" I was astonished to find he had in fact, eaten the lot in the time it had taken me to eat a piece of toast.

He just laughed, "Something like that."

I finished off my toast and got up to clear away our plates.

"We'll I better be off then," he said, walking over to me.

Again, I felt that strange twinge of distress at the thought of him leaving. He must've felt it because he automatically pulled me in for a hug, stroking my back rhythmically.

"I'll see you soon honey", he whispered. He pulled back from me to look me in the eyes. "This afternoon" he promised and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I felt this bizarre urge to turn my head towards him; a kiss on the cheek didn't feel like it would be enough. As soon as I thought it though, the traitorous feeling hit me. This was Jacob, not Edward. Did I want to let go of my feelings? Did I want to move on from him? I couldn't answer these questions with complete honesty so I kept my head still, putting my arms around Jacob to return the hug instead. It would have to be enough for now. He released me and headed for the door. He turned on the threshold and gave me a wink, and then he was gone. I sat down heavily at the kitchen table, my head in my hands. What was going on? Hadn't I put Jacob through enough already? Did I want to look at him that way? Did I have a choice? It seemed that despite my reluctance to let Edward go, my heart was pushing forward, moving towards the sun, my personal sun, Jacob. A quick look at the clock showed me I had enough time to have a shower and get dressed before work. I dragged myself up and headed for the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

I had showered and dressed in record time, not wanting to be home alone with my thoughts. I walked into Newtons fifteen minutes early to find Mike stacking the shelves quietly.

"Hey Mike." I said brightly, hoping he had forgiven me for that night at the movies.

He turned and stared at me, obviously wondering at my cheerful mood. I mean sure, I'd been a little out of it since Jake had started ignoring me but I hadn't been that bad had I? Surely I had talked to Mike before now? I tried to remember the last two weeks and failed. Wow, maybe I was more out of it than usual. I would have to make an effort to fix that. My zombie days were behind me, I reminded myself, time to come back to the land of the living.

"Uh, Hey Bella" he said, getting up. "Didn't my mum call you this morning?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"Umm, not that I know of," I replied honestly. "Didn't you need me today?"

"Oh Bella sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Mrs Newton said, as she came around the corner, "I tried calling this morning but the phone was engaged." She looked a little flustered.

"Oh, well that's okay," I said cheerfully

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way in, it's just been a little quiet of late" she said, looking around.

My eyes followed hers around the store, she was right. Aside from a couple of backpackers perusing the aisles of camping gear, the place was empty.

"No, it's not a problem Mrs Newton" I assured her.

"Thank you for understanding Bella love" she said sweetly, and she returned to the office.

"Sorry Bella" Mike mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Hey," I said, "It's really no trouble; I have a thousand things to do." I lied.

"How are you feeling anyway? I never asked you how you went after the movies." I asked

"Oh yeah," he answered, "I had the 24 hour flu. Nasty but all good now"

"Well that's a relief." I said honestly. Thinking about it now, I felt terrible that I hadn't checked on him. _Where have I been these last couple of weeks?_

"So, are you still hanging around with that kid from the Rez?" he asked, breaking my train of thought. He sounded irritated.

"Jacob" I corrected, "Yes, I am actually."

"He's got a temper that one, you should find better friends." He told me with a surly expression.

I was shocked. _How dare he say that to me? Who was he to judge Jacob?_ I was instantly on the defence.

"Perhaps I just need to find some less judgmental friends" I shot back at him with acid in my voice.

He looked hurt and a little shocked. To be honest, so was I. As a rule I was never sharp or angry, I was just placid Bella, comforting Bella, beige Bella.

"I'm sorry" he replied quickly, looking shamefaced.

"Don't worry about it," I answered, "Look I'm sorry for how he acted that night, but he's been going through a lot lately. He is usually the nicest person you'd ever meet."

"Yeah, okay" he said, not looking convinced.

"Anyway, I better get going" I said, this was getting uncomfortable. I had never been one to react rudely before, but his attack on Jake had riled me for some reason.

"I'll see you Monday?" he asked hopefully, obviously trying to smoothing things over.

"Sure sure" I replied, and then smiled. It was a saying I had picked up from Jake.

What was I going to do for the rest of the day, I wondered as I got in my truck? It roared to life as I turned the ignition, and then idled at top volume. It didn't bother me, I was used to it.

By the time I had made the short drive home, my anxiety was back in full force. Tonight I would meet the Elders and the pack. As Jake had pointed out last night, I already knew most of them, so I had no reason to be so worked up, and yet, this would be the first time I would see them, knowing the full story, knowing about the wolves.

I decided to throw myself into some housework to keep my mind occupied. I gathered the sheets off my bed, looking at the pillow cases. On an impulse I couldn't quite explain I dropped the sheets in my hands and picked up the pillow. Bringing it to my face I inhaled, breathing in the scent he had left behind. It was woodsy and manly and smelled of him. I didn't want to wash it; I put it back on the bed, running a hand over it one last time. I blushed at my silly thoughts as I picked up the sheets. _Well it does smell good._ Shaking off the thought I rooted around my room for any clothes I had missed then went to the bathroom to retrieve mine and Charlie's clothes from the floor. I washed the sheets first; it gave me some time to sort the rest of the laundry into colours and whites. Next I hit the kitchen, cleaning up after the breakfast I had made for Jacob. I laughed, remembering his appreciative look as he devoured the meal. He could really put it away; I wondered where he stored it? I mean, it didn't look like he had a spare bit of fat on his entire body. He had shot up in height in the last two weeks and his muscles were more defined, he looked more like a man these days than a teenager. I shook my head, this line of thought was not helping I decided.

It was nearly four by the time I put the last set of washed and folded clothes away. The house was spotless and I had managed to distract myself almost the entire time. Charlie had called around lunch time to let me know he was out fishing but he would be back for dinner. I let him know about the bonfire at Jake's place and he agreed easily. I had promised to have dinner waiting for him but he had waved me off saying he would grab something from the diner.

With that all done, I had nothing left to do except get ready for tonight. What did one wear to a tribal council meeting? Obviously it wasn't a formal occasion but I didn't think it would be acceptable to wear my sweats either. In the end I settled for my most flattering jeans, a blue blouse and my hoodie, after all it was going to be cold tonight. I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged, it would have to do. I took a deep, steadying breath and headed out the door.

As I was driving, I could feel my anxiety lessening, as if the closer I got to him, the stronger I became. It felt like something solid inside of me, as opposed to merely a feeling. How was that even possible? I could feel my excitement building too, had it really only been a couple of hours since I had seen him? Perhaps it was because of all the crazy I had witnessed yesterday that made me feel like this was all just a dream, like it could vanish any second. And I remembered feeling like that once before, when I had first been introduced to the world of the supernatural. That time it had been vampires, not werewolves, but I had had the same feeling then too. Like if I closed my eyes it would all disappear. The hole in my chest throbbed a little, but it faded quickly. I pulled up beside Jacob's place. It was a little wooden house with faded red paint that gave it the appearance of an old barn. I jumped out of the truck and looked around. I couldn't see Jacob anywhere, perhaps he was inside? I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" called a deep voice.

I let myself in and saw it was Billy, Jake's dad and head of the tribal council.

"Bella" he welcomed me with a huge smile. He looked genuinely happy to see me. "How are you honey?" He had a warm voice that matched his eyes.

"Hey Billy" I said, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Now, don't look at me like that" he said with a chuckle. "I'm still the same old Billy you've always known. Don't let the title put you off." He waved me into the house. I obligingly sat down at the kitchen table.

"I can't tell you enough how grateful I am that you know now Bella, Jacob has been going out of his mind these last couple of weeks having to stay away from you." His face fell as he said this.

"I'm glad I know too Billy" I responded, "I've felt the same way. And I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you on the phone the last time I called." I said, bowing my head in shame. I had been very abrupt with him the last time we spoke. He had told me Jake wasn't well enough to come to the phone for the seventh time and I wasn't having any of it. Billy laughed.

"I understand Bella, it's okay. It was a hard time for both of you. But that's behind us now." He smiled at me again.

"Thanks" I said, feeling a little better.

"Jake's still out on patrol" he told me, "but he should be home soon."

"Oh, okay then, I might go for a walk to the beach in that case. Could you let him know when you see him please?" I asked as I stood.

"Of course" he replied.

I gave him a wave as I left, feeling much better about tonight, I had Billy on my side and Jacob would be with me. I could do this. I made my way down the track to La Push beach. At first sight the rocks that make up the beach looked uniformly grey, but, on closer inspection, you could see that they are every colour you could imagine, terracotta, sea green, lavender and so many others. I walked along kicking them aside with my boots. I had time to kill while I waited for Jake. I idly considered collecting drift wood just so I could see the gorgeous blue flames again. It reminded me of the first time I had seen Jacob, the day I had come to the beach with Mike and the gang. That was the day he had told me the legends of his tribe, back before he himself had even believed them. I shuddered, remembering that was also the day I had found out that Edward Cullen was a vampire, a Cold One. How much had changed since that day? My whole life had been turned upside down and inside out. It was funny how it had started with Jacob and it had come full circle back to him. And now, my Jacob was a werewolf. How did I manage to get involved in all things supernatural? How long could I keep up with it? I was just a weak human after all. At one point in time I had believed that I was destined to become a vampire, one of Jacob's Cold Ones. That seemed like a lifetime ago now, and as I thought about it, not as appealing as it had once sounded. Edward was the only reason I had wanted that life and he had left me. He couldn't fathom spending an eternity with me as a vampire. I could understand that. I mean, I wasn't as beautiful or as talented or as interesting as they were. I had never understood what he saw in me. I could still feel the empty hole where Edward sat in my heart. Jacob seemed to be mending it somehow, stitching me back together. I smiled, perhaps he would succeed. I hadn't believed it possible; then again, I had never really stopped to imagine my life without Edward.

I heard a clatter nearby and turned to see Jacob walking towards me. His smile was blinding as our eyes met and he broke into a graceful run, swooping down and swinging me around in his arms when he reached me. I whooped in surprise and clutched at his arms. He made it look like I weighed nothing at all. Slowly, he lowered me to my feet, sliding me down his body so I could feel every muscle. I felt a little light headed and giddy as my feet touched the ground.

"Hey" he said with a smile, as if this was how he normally greeted me.

"Hey yourself" I replied, a little breathlessly. Now that he was here, I felt my anxiety fading away. I felt - whole. And by the look on Jacob's face, so did he.

He took my hand, his warmth like that of an open flame, and we strolled along the beach.

"I saw Billy." I said causally

"And how did that go?" he grinned at me, knowing just how much I had dreaded that meeting.

"You don't know?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Didn't you see him before coming here?"

"No."

"How did you know where to find me then?" I asked nonplussed.

He shuffled his feet, not quite meeting my eye.

"Just a good guess" he mumbled. I didn't believe him, but I could sense he wasn't ready to tell me the truth, or perhaps, it was me that wasn't ready to hear it.

"It went well," I continued, "He made me feel a whole lot better about tonight."

"Of course he did, he's really happy to have you in on the secret Bells" he smiled at me, his white teeth standing out against his russet skin.

I couldn't help smiling back at him. My fears seemed silly now. What did I have to worry about? I knew these people, except for a couple of the guys from the pack.

"So, what happens tonight then?" I asked, "I mean I know it's a council meeting and all, but is there anything I could do to help set up or something?"

"Na, Emily has the food under control and the guys have set the bonfire up already." he told me, gently rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand. "Actually, the only thing we have to do is turn up on time, so we better start heading back. It's getting dark."

I looked up with surprise, he was right of course. The sun was slowly sinking towards the ocean, casting gorgeous oranges and reds over the sky and water, reflecting it back so the waves looked like they were on fire. It was beautiful.

"Beautiful" Jake whispered, as if he had heard my thoughts, but out of the corner of my eye I realised he wasn't looking at the sun set, he was looking at me. I could feel my face warm as the blush spread across my cheeks.

I turned to face him, really looking at him now. He was the beautiful one. My heart started racing, so loud I was sure he could hear it. He took a step towards me, until we were nearly touching, his other hand coming around to grasp mine so he held them both between us. I tilted my head up to see him, gazing into his eyes, so similar to my own, and yet so different. His were a dark brown, so dark as to be nearly black, but like the rest of him, they had warmth about them. I could feel that elusive pull again, as if my body was drawing me forward, drawing me to him. His hands let go of mine, running up my arms, over my shoulders and settled in my hair. Slowly he lowered his face, his lips just inches from mine. I didn't stop to think about what I was about to do, didn't even consider my feelings for Edward. This felt… right. It was Jacob, my Jacob, and I needed him like I needed air. Our lips were so close now I could feel his breath on my face, could smell his woodsy scent.

"There you two are." Seth Clearwater shouted to us from up the beach.

The sound jolted us out of our moment, my mind clearing and the guilt pouring in. I took a quick step back from Jacob, heat suffusing my face once more. Jake let out an audible sigh of frustration then took my hand once more. I swear I heard him whisper "bloody Clearwater's".

"Come on you two, it's nearly go time." Seth shouted, barely able to contain his excitement. I realised that it would be his first meeting too. Jake waved at him to let him know we had heard then turned to me.

"The kid has terrible timing." He grunted.

We walked hand in hand back towards Jake's place, following the faint indents of Seth's footprint in the sand.

 **A quick update:: thank you to those who have left me reviews :D I have replied to those who have personal messaging enabled. You guys make writing worthwhile. Any input on where you would like the story to go is always welcome and don't forget you're more than welcome just to drop me a message telling me what you like/ don't like etc. I will reply to each and every one. As always though, please keep your comments to constructive criticism rather than just plan negative. It all helps me to become a better writer ;)**

 **Until next time**

 **Wild Runner xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By the time we got back the sun had set completely and I could see the light of the bonfire blazing up on the cliffs. Jake had told me on our walk back that the council held the meeting there to avoid prying ears. It was well situated with views on all sides so no one could come upon them unseen. We walked up the incline towards the light and the sound of laughter. Gathered around the fire, sitting or leaning on massive wooden logs were the pack and their imprints. I scanned the rest of the area and quickly found the Council Elders. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair, at what looked like the natural head of the circle. Beside him on a folding lawn chair, looking quite brittle was Quil's ancient, white haired grandfather, Old Quil. Harry Clearwater was on his other side. Next I saw Sue, Harry's wife, and her daughter, Leah sitting against the logs. This surprised me. I knew Seth had become part of the pack, did that automatically make his mother and sister members of La Push's most secret society? I noticed that every now and then Leah's eyes would flick up; looking across the fire, then back down again just as fast. I turned to see what it was she was looking at. I saw Sam and Emily then, sitting in a loving embrace. I remembered Jacob telling me about the imprint fiasco and felt a stab of sorrow for Leah. I wondered how horrible it was for her to sit across the fire from them, to see the love of her life wrap his arms around her cousin. But her lovely face betrayed no emotion. Seth saw us and jumped up, a wide grin on his face.

"About time, grubs nearly ready." He said. Jake gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Good looking out bud."

"Hey Bella!" Quil greeted me loudly. Embry jumped up to give me a high five and a kiss on the cheek, much to Jake's annoyance. Embry grinned at him in a "give it a go" kind of way then shot me a wink. I laughed at the look on Jacob's face. It was part irritation, part amusement.

"Alright, alright, give her some room, you," he joked. "Bella, you've obviously met these jokers before." He waved in the direction of Seth, Quil and Embry. "That's Paul", he said, pointing to a surly looking youth, "Jared and his girl Kim, Leah, and of course Sam and his fiancée Emily." I nodded to each of them, giving Sam a little wave. I remembered Charlie telling me it was Sam that had found me that night in the woods. They all seemed nice enough, though Paul looked like he wasn't happy to see me here. I wondered what was up with that. I'd have to ask Jake later. Holding my hand firmly, he led me in the opposite direction, towards the Elders. I tightened my grip on his hand and straightened my shoulders. I could do this.

"Bella, I would like you to officially meet the Elders." He said formally.

"Welcome Bella" said Billy, a little twinkle in his eye.

"Lovely to see you here finally" said Harry. He looked a little worried, perhaps he was thinking of Charlie. He was one of his best friends after all.

Old Quil simply nodded at me.

"Thank you for having me" I said, a little breathlessly. They all looked so majestic, like they held the secrets of generations passed in their eyes. With a little start, I realised, they in fact did.

"Of course" said Harry, looking confused, "It was expected for you to attend, after Jacob…"

Billy harrumphed, cutting him off mid-sentence. He shot him a meaningful look. Harry's eyes widened a little for a second, and then he looked at me. "I mean, you know now, it's for the best that you understand our histories and our purpose." He cut off looking slightly embarrassed then regained his regal posture.

"Enjoy your night Bella, get something to eat. We'll start soon" Billy dismissed us. I heard them fall into a whispered discussion as we walked away. I looked at Jake for an explanation to Harry's weird behaviour but he wasn't looking at me. He led me over to the fire and grabbed a couple of hot dogs off the pan. He handed me one and sat on the log near Embry and Quil, making sure he was sitting between Embry and me, I noted with amusement. I sat quietly, watching the guys devour a huge meal in a matter of minutes. It was definitely a sight to see. It was a pleasure to watch Jacob interact with the pack, they were so happy and carefree around each other, like they were brothers in truth. Jared seemed nice enough, though Paul looked to me like he had a bit of a temper on him, just the way he moved, his facial expressions when he talked. I made a mental note not to piss him off. Jake scooted off the log to the ground and pulled me in between his legs, wrapping his arms around me. It was nice, his warmth kept the chill of the cliff top at bay. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning back against his chest, completely relaxed and content.

"Hi Bella" a sweet voice said. My eyes snapped open and I sat up a little, Jacobs arms still around me.

"I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Emily." She said with a smile. The first thing I noticed was how beautiful she looked, like she knew her place in life and was completely comfortable in it. She positively glowed. The second thing was the scars. Three deep scars ran along the right side of her face pulling down the corner of her eye and mouth. I felt Jacob stiffen behind me, his arms tightening, waiting for my reaction.

"So, you're the wolf girl" I said, with a smile of my own. Emily laughed. "I suppose I am" she replied, with a meaningful look at Jacob. I felt him relax, his arms giving me a little squeeze of thanks.

"It's nice to meet you" I said extending my hand. When she put hers in mine I realised the scars ran the entire length of her arm, ending at the back of her hand.

"It's nice to have another girl in the group" she said, smiling still. "The testosterone gets a bit much around here" she winked at me. I heard Quil scoff beside me. "We'll have to have a girl's day and get to know each other"

"For sure" I replied eagerly, and then wondered at myself. I hadn't had any enthusiasm for a "girly day" in a long time. It was a nice feeling. She smiled at me once more and walked back to Sam, his welcoming smile shining bright. I looked at Leah, but she hadn't even looked away from the flames, her eyes seemed to be looking for something in the flickering blaze, or perhaps she was trying to forget something.

"Thank you" said Jake, giving me a soft kiss on the temple, "I should've warned you about Emily."

"You can explain it to me later" I whispered back.

"Sure sure" he shot back, "So you ready to hear the stories? It's Quil's first time, he hasn't heard them yet. We'll he's _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim, Seth and Leah are all first timers, too."

"Stories?"

"The histories we always thought were legends," he said. "The stories of how we came to be. It's the story of the spirit warriors."

It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared Pulled Kim gently upright. Emily produced a notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her – so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side – and suddenly I realised that the Elders of the council here were not three in number but four. Leah Clearwater, her face a still, beautiful and emotionless mask, closed her eyes – not like she was tired, but as if to help her concentration. Her brother leaned in towards the Elders eagerly.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night. Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Never before had I recognised the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realised now that this authority had always been there.

I sat motionless throughout the retelling of the Quileutes history, Jacob's arms wrapped around me like a blanket. It was a revelation to understand Jacob's devotion to his pack and people. The passion in Billy's voice betrayed the sacrifice of the Last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki and his quest to free the tribe of not only a traitor spirit warrior but cold ones as well. The loss of his sons made me weep for his pain as I though how I would feel in his position. But the part that affected me the most was the sacrifice of the Third Wife. She was human, just like me; surrounded by the supernatural and yet, she had found a way to save her husband, her child and the entire tribe. My mind slowly surfaced, coming back to the now to listen again to Billy.

"And so, the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them. And that is the story of the Spirit Warriors" finished Billy.

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes; all but one.

"Burden," he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool." Quil's full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Across the dying fire, Seth Clearwater – his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors – nodded in agreement. Billy chuckled, low and long and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around us, teasing and casual. Leah Clearwater's eyes did not open. I thought I saw something sparkling on her cheek like a tear, but when I looked back a moment later, it was gone. Neither Jacob nor I spoke. He was still behind me, his arms wrapped loosely around me, his breath so deep and even, that I thought he might be close to sleep. My mind was a thousand years away. I was thinking over what I had just heard, the histories of the wolves, and it had all come about because of the Cold Ones, the vampires. It felt like my two worlds were colliding, trying to break each other apart. Had that really been Carlisle and the Cullen's they had made the treaty with? Had Edward known what would happen to Jake and his friends, and if he had, why hadn't he told me? So many questions spinning around my head.

Something shook my arm.

"C'mon, Bells," Jacob said in my ear. "We're here."

I blinked, confused because the fire seemed to have disappeared. I glared into the unexpected darkness, trying to make sense of my surroundings. It took me a minute to realise I was no longer on the cliff. Jacob and I were alone. I was still under his arm, but I wasn't on the ground anymore. How did I get in Jacob's car?

"Where are we?" I asked a little groggy.

"At home," he replied, gesturing to the front of my house. Somehow he'd managed to get me here without waking me.

"What time is it?" I gasped, sitting up straight.

"It's alright Bells, it's not even midnight yet, and I called Charlie to let him know I was bringing you home." He said kindly, looking slightly amused at my lethargic alarm. "Come on honey; get yourself up to bed."

"You're not staying with me tonight?" I asked surprised, and shocked that I was surprised. It's not like it was a usual thing.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "but I won't be far. I'm on patrol tonight" he explained.

"And my house is part of that patrol?" I asked a little confused. I thought they just staked out the reservation.

"Yes" he said with a no nonsense voice. I was hesitant to get out of the car, I didn't want to leave him, but with a sigh I turned for the door handle. I knew there was nothing I could say to change his mind, and I shouldn't. He had responsibilities to his pack now and his character wouldn't let him shirk those duties. He touched my hand lightly, making me turn back to him.

"Thank you for tonight" he said softly, "It means a lot to me, having you know, I mean."

"I had a great night Jake" I replied honestly "It was like…." Words failed me. "Like magic" I finished.

I yawned hugely; Jake chuckled at me and got out of the car, coming around to open my door. He took my hand and drew me into his arms. "You're like magic Bella," he said.

I went willingly; he was warm and smelt like heaven. How had I not realised how amazing he smelled before? I nuzzled into his chest, nearly falling asleep right there.

"Alrighty then, up you go." Jake swung me up into his arms and carried me to the front door, with me feebly protesting the whole way. He ignored me. Somehow he managed to get the door open without dropping me and walked inside.

"Evening Charlie" he said as he passed the lounge room, heading for the stairs.

"Night dad." I called over Jake's shoulder; Charlie's face was a picture of stunned confusion.

"Ah night Bells" he called back.

"I can walk you know," I said sleepily to Jacob.

"Sure sure"

He carried me swiftly through the door and deposited me on the bed. I pulled off my hoodie and shoes and snuggled up on my pillow, trying desperately to keep my eyes open.

"Can you stay for just a minute?" I asked, only half conscious. Jacob chuckled and laid down beside me, pulling me into his body.

"Sleep honey" he whispered as he stroked my back. I did so quickly, listening to the steady beat of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:: Just a heads up the following chapter contains mature themes. You have been warned ;)**

 **Thank you to all those who have left a review :) I love hearing feedback on your interpretation of the story so far. This chapter may clear up a few things for you. I'll be working hard on bringing you at least one new chapter a week if not more from this point forward and i would love your opinions on where you would like to see the story go from here.**

 **Until next time xx WR**

I woke slowly, surfacing from a dream so life like I was disoriented for a moment, not sure where I was. My room I decided, looking around. It felt weird waking up without Jacob next to me, though it had only happened the one time. I rolled over, burying my face into the pillow beside me and inhaled deeply. It still smelt of Jake. I smiled in spite of myself. And instantly my thoughts went back to yesterday evening on the beach, and the near kiss. I couldn't deny that in the moment I had wanted nothing more than for him to pull me close and kiss me. The muscles in my belly clenched just thinking about it. Why was I trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening; that I didn't have feeling for Jake? Because the truth of it was, I did. I couldn't fool myself anymore and why should I have to? Edward was gone and my feelings for him were getting less every day, not completely gone of course, I think I will always love him but it felt different now, like a love lost in a long ago past. It was normal for people to remember their first love right? I sighed and sat up. This was doing me no good; I couldn't figure it out by lying here all day.

My mind pondered my problems as I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed for the shower. What to do. First off, I had to come to terms with the fact that Edward was definitely gone. The thought sent a small stab of pain through me, yet it wasn't as hard to consider as it had been in my dark days. That also meant of course that the other Cullen's were gone too. I missed Alice fiercely I realised. I had loved her exuberant nature, her musical voice as she trilled about her latest fashionable purchases for the Cullen family. I thought about Emmett too, and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and even Rosalie. Though the latter I could do without. We had never found a comfortable friendship Rose and I, or even a tolerable one.

Shower done I headed back to my room to collect my assignment for English. I would work on it outside in the fresh air I decided. I grabbed my things and headed down the stairs, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch as I went. As I stepped outside my mind turned once again to Jake. He wasn't a problem to consider but my relationship with him was. I was past denying I had feelings for him; it was futile at this point. What I needed to decide was if I wanted it to continue and if I did, what would happen if it were to fall apart? Would I risk losing my best friend? Would I return to zombie Bella if that happened? How did one go from best friend to lover without losing the friendship in the process? The other side of that coin was could I stand to end it? Could I walk away from the feelings I had to save my friendship with Jake? I didn't think I could. I thought again about that almost kiss at the beach. I had wanted it to happen but my feelings for Edward had intruded and made me feel like a traitor. How was that possible? Was it possible to be unfaithful to someone who had left you? Who had made it plain that he didn't want you anymore and was moving on? At that thought my heart lifted. Edward had left me, my love for him had remained but he had left. I was free to move on too. What had I been doing? I had been keeping my feelings, my love and need for Jacob back from the both of us in some misguided attempt to keep an imaginary relationship alive. The books fell from my hands as I whirled back into the house. I snatched up my keys and before I could consider my actions bolted for my truck.

"Bella, where are you going in such a rush?" Charlie called to me from the front door.

"Jake's" I replied as I turned the ignition, the truck roared to life.

I scarcely saw Charlie's smug grin as I slammed the truck into reverse and wheeled out of the driveway. All these months of excruciating pain, of loss and numbness, I hadn't been losing myself I realised; I had been reshaping myself. Jacob was the reason, it had always been Jake. The scenery flew by as I tore out of town towards Jake's place. I had to see him. I had to see if I was right. I pushed my wheezing truck harder and in no time at all I was pulling up to Jake's house. I saw him at the far end of his yard, emerging from the forest. He was obviously just coming in from his patrol. I didn't stop to think as I pushed open the door of my truck and hurled myself towards him, running at full speed. He saw me coming and picked up his pace to meet me. I didn't stop when I got to him; instead I threw myself at him. My arms raised to encirclement his neck and my lips unerringly found his. I felt his astonishment at my amorous greeting for a split second then his arms wound around me and he was kissing me back fervently, his hands pulling me closer. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging it in a not so gentle manner. The feeling was overwhelming and yet so right. This was how it was supposed to be. I could feel his warm lips moulding with mine, the flick of his tongue meeting mine sent fireworks firing through my body, lighting me up inside. The fever of our first kiss changed, slowing and I felt Jacob lean in and deepen the kiss. This was something else. The fireworks morphed into a burning that settled deep in my belly. It was glorious; there was no need to be careful with him, no need to control my desire. Jacob certainly wasn't, there was a primal edge to his every movement. He ran his hands through my hair, over my arms, my back, and my waist. My skin burned where his hands touched me, leaving a sublime feeling in their wake. I found we were walking backwards as we continued our exploration of each other. Tasting, touching, and feeling. I could feel the brush of bark and leaves as we pushed further back into the forest; could hear the crunching of dead foliage under our boots and smell the fresh crisp scent of the trees. Finally I felt my back come to rest up against a wide tree. Jacob pushed the full length of his his body against mine and I could feel his desire for me. Instead of pulling away I found myself pushing back. The feeling was exquisite. I felt like I was going to burst into flames right then and there. Our mouths finally broke apart and his eyes burned into mine.

"Bella" was all he said. He didn't need to say more. Everything thing that needed to be spoken was there in the tone of his voice, the look in his eye, the way he held me as if he were worshiping me and protecting me at the same time. He was mine, and I was his. Such a simple thing and yet it felt so profound. I hadn't seen it before because I wasn't ready to give up my previous life. The feeling of balance was back again stronger than before. Like my life had finally fallen into place in this moment. And then it clicked.

"How did I not see this before" I asked him.

He looked confused.

"See what?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"You Jake, this whole time I've been fighting against this pull that I can't explain. It's like a magnet. I can't stand being away from you. Every time I see you it's like I've stepped outside on a rainy day and suddenly the sun is shining and it warms me through. It's like my whole life suddenly makes sense, not just my life now, but my past and my future too. You're my One, my soul mate. And that makes me your…"

"Imprint" Jacob finished for me. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bella, you've always been my One. I've always know that. And as my imprint, you know that I'll always be what you need me to be, whatever you need me to be; whether that is a friend, a lover or more. I'll always be there for you." He said this in a rush, like he was trying to reassure me.

I realised I didn't need it anymore; I knew without a doubt he was there for me in any way I needed him and finally I was there for him too. I reached up and kissed him again, slowly and lovingly.

"Right now Jacob, I don't need a friend" I said around his lips.

I felt an answering growl building in his throat and it sent a thrill through me. Gently I pulled him down to the forest floor with me our mouths still locked together. I didn't need to wonder if this was the right thing to do, if it was the right place. I knew it was, this was where Jacob belonged and with that I knew now it was where I belonged too; right here beside him. I could feel the leaves and small rocks digging into my back but it was a small irritation compared to the feeling of Jacob's glorious body pressed against mine. He lay between my legs, his hands and elbows either side of my face holding his full weight off me. He lifted a hand and ran his long fingers over my cheeks, sliding them down the side of my face and wrapping them around my chin as he kissed me tenderly. My hands came up to seize the hem of his shirt and I pulled it up and over his head, breaking our precious contact. He sat up to yank it off and tossed it carelessly aside. Our tender kiss transformed into a feverish tasting, this mouth following the path his hand had taken. I felt my back arch in pleasure as his lips slid over my collar bone, nipping and sucking his way further down. He sat up again and began the slow delicious torment of undoing the buttons of my shirt one at a time.

"You are so beautiful Bella" he said with sincerity as he undid the last button, laying my shirt open to reveal my pale blue bra.

I couldn't formulate a response, I was breathless with desire. This felt so right. Never in my life had I felt so wanton and free. As I looked into his eyes I saw my feelings reflected back at me; love, desire, happiness, freedom. Jacob was my match in all these things and this was the culmination of those feelings.

He lowered his face to my breasts, kissing the tops of them around the edges of my bra. My back arched again in anticipation. I couldn't hold back any longer and with a franticness that shocked me I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with a passion that should've lit the forest on fire.

"I need you Jake"

That was all the approval he needed. His hands flew to my jeans ripping the buttons apart and yanking them and my panties down my legs. He stood up, dropped his sweat pants, kicking them aside and was back on top of me before I could blink. His mouth was hot and hard against mine, his tongue swirling and teasing. I could taste a sweetness on his tongue that I couldn't quite place. It was intoxicating. I felt his knees nudging mine, spreading my legs wider to accommodate him, and then I felt a delicious pressure that was both pleasure and pain, a glorious mixture as he slowly sank into me.

"Mine" he said as he gently began to rock backwards and forwards, his hands splayed out beside my head.

"Yours" I exhaled. And I was his, body and soul. This coming together was more than just a manifestation of our desire. It was an acknowledgement of our bond; the result of our souls merging together to form a new creature; the conception of soul mates.

His pace picked up at my words, and I gloried in it. This was such a new and wondrous feeling. My hands raked wildly over his back, lowering to grasp his firm backside, urging him on. I began to feel a quiver deep in my belly. It was rising like an incoming tide, getting stronger as he endlessly thrust into me. It was heaven. I bit into his shoulder in my blind passion eliciting a strangled moan from him. It was all I needed to tip me over the edge and I detonated, my legs stiffened trying to control the riotous feeling. My climax spiralled around me, dragging me down, taking all my strength with it. Jacob thrust into me twice more than groaned as he found his own release. He sank on to me, his face buried in my neck. My breath was gradually easing as I softly ran my hands over his back. It was soft and covered in a slight sheen of sweat, much like my own.

"You are mine" he repeated as he leaned up to look at me, curling a sweaty strand of hair behind my ear as he did. "You are mine and I am yours." He smiled a slow beautiful smile and leaned down to kiss me again.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, that was interesting to find. Sorry for the gibberish that my computer decided to give you.

Here is the real story in its proper form lmao.

Jake's POV

The morning sun woke me. I felt relaxed and happy. Looking down I saw Bella sound asleep beside me. She was beautiful when she slept. Her soft eyelashes kissing her cheeks, the curve of her face cradled by her hand. She was beautiful and she was mine. Actually mine, I couldn't believe it. How had my fortunes changed so much in such a short amount of time? Looking around the room I realised we were in my bed. Thoughts of last night drifted back to me. The woods, her touch, having her in my arms finally. I had been so taken aback by her when she had thrown herself into my arms and kissed me so passionately. Her acceptance of the imprint bond had blown me away. She was a constant surprise my Bella. Moving gently so I didn't wake her I shifted out of bed.

I walked into the kitchen to see Billy at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning"

"Morning dad."

"I gather you had a good night?" He actually smirked at me.

"Uh well, yeah, yeah. It was."

I took a cup and poured some coffee to hide my blush.

"I called Charlie last night to let him know Bella was here."

"Ah, thanks, dad. I should've thought of that."

"Not a problem. So, I take it she knows everything now?"

I took a sip of my coffee to hide my grin.

"She sure does."

"Jake."

I looked up at his tone of voice.

"I'm happy for you son, really I am. But be sure to keep in mind that Bella is Charlie's daughter. He knows nothing of our secrets. He won't understand this as well as one of our own would. Take it slow for his sake."

I nodded.

"Of course."

Emptying the cup in the sink I turned for my bedroom. Bella was awake and looking for me. I could feel her through the bond.

"Dad, the bond; is it usual for it to be so... strong?"

He chuckled.

"Son, you don't know the half of it."

Grinning I left him at the table still sipping his coffee and smiling to himself. My girl was waiting for me.

Bella's POV

I sat looking at Charlie across the table. He looked uncomfortable.

"Did you have a good night?"

My face flamed, thoughts of the previous night flooding in.

"Yeah dad, it was good. I um, lost track of time and fell asleep. I'm sorry."

I peeked up at him; he was still looking uncomfortable and twitchy.

"Here's the thing Bells. You're not a child anymore and there are things that you should be thinking of when it comes to..." he trailed off.

"Well when two people like each other they have to consider..."

"Whoa dad, seriously? We don't need the sex talk."

Charlie squirmed in his seat but looked determined all the same.

"Listen, Bella, you and Jake seem to be more than friends."

"Am I wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on my face.

I just stared at him, unable to say anything. We were more than friends; I knew that now, beyond a shadow of a doubt. But talking about it with Charlie was uncomfortable. We had never been good at talking about our emotions.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. So my concerns stand. If you and Jake are going to be..."

"Dad." I held up a hand to stop his flow of words.

"Please don't worry about that. I've had the sex talk with mum. I'm good, honestly."

He squirmed in his seat again.

"I need to know that you'll be safe Bells. You have your whole life ahead of you and a baby at this stage in your life isn't what you or Jake need."

"Ugh okay, okay. Safe sex, no audition for 'Teen Mum'. Got it."

I cringed, god this was mortifying.

"Good, uh good."

We looked away from each other at the same time.

He stood looking embarrassed but pleased with himself as he shuffled into the lounge room.

I sat watching the clock, waiting in anticipation for the end of the school day. Being separated from Jake wasn't as painful as it had been the first few days but it was still uncomfortable. The bell rang and I gathered my things, my thoughts still on Jake.

"Bella."

It was Mike, Jess trailing behind him as usual.

"Hey Mike, Jess." I nodded towards Jessica. She hadn't been overly friendly towards me lately, though I could hardly blame her.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

Sighing I slung my bag on my back, he was persistent I'd give him that. The sound of a motorcycle roaring stopped me short. My eyes turned to the sound and my heart skipped a beat as Jacob came into view. He was riding the black motorcycle he had fixed all those weeks ago and damn he looked good. He skidded to a stop a few feet in front of us.

Mike turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised but I only had eyes for Jacob. I had been missing him all day and as easy as that his presence soothed the ache his absence had left.

"I think you'll find she's busy with me Matt." He shot Mike a wicked grin.

"It's Mike."

"Sure sure."

"Who is that?" asked Jessica, her mouth hanging open.

Jake looked at me and winked.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend, Jacob. Now if you don't mind we have somewhere to be; Bella baby." He held out my helmet for me.

With a sheepish look at Mike and Jessica, I took the helmet and swung my leg over the bike, strapping in on and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"By guys."

I waved to Mike and Jess who both looked like they had been hit over the head with something heavy.

Jacob revved the bike and we were off, racing down the street towards his house.

It should've annoyed me how Jake had asserted himself as my boyfriend but it didn't. It was actually quite flattering and I felt a sense of joy in having him tell my friends that he was mine.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the sound

He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Somewhere special."

It piqued my interest when he didn't turn down the road towards his house but continued down a little side trail I had never noticed before. I snuggled my face into his warm back, feeling utterly content. All that worry for nothing. It seemed Jacob couldn't stay away from me either. It was nice to know.

We pulled up at what looked like an abandoned cabin.

"What do you think?"

"Have you brought me here to kill me?" I teased.

"Not quite." he chuckled.

He took my hand and led me to the front door. Pulling out an old key from his jeans pocket he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

It was small inside but neat and cosy. The little room had a fireplace, a small couch and old rug on the floor. Off to the right was the basics of a kitchen.

"There's a bathroom and a couple of bedrooms on the right."

He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"It's lovely Jake. Whose place is this?"

"It's mine. It belonged to my grandfather who passed it on to my dad who gave it to me. I've never seen the need to move in. Billy is more than happy to have me at home but I like to come here every now and then to get away."

"And you wanted to show me?"

I was simply awed. This was obviously his personal retreat from the world and he was sharing it with me.

I leant up on my toes and kissed him.

"Thank you."

He blushed a russet rose but looked pleased with himself.

"You're my everything," he said. "I want to share that with you.

He squeezed my hand and led me through the rest of the cabin, showing me odd little trinkets that had belonged to his grandparents. One of my favourite things was the hand-stitched quilt depicting a howling wolf. It was stunning in its simplicity and was well loved by the looks of it. It was threadbare in places but had pride of place on the bed in the largest bedroom.

After the tour of the house, Jake led me outside again to the back of the cabin. Hidden off to the left under the protection of the trees was a beautiful spring fed pond.

"Wow, Jake it's gorgeous."

"Don't get too excited, I only showed you this so I could see you in your underwear again."

He dogged back laughing as I took a playful swipe at him.

"Ass."

Feeling braver than I usually would I slid my jacket off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Jake's laughing grin faded into a look of shock as I continued to shed my clothing. His eyes watched me with greed and approval as finally, I stood in front of him dressed only in my panties and bra.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

I turned and dove into the pond, feeling the invigorating cold water wash over me. I surfaced to find Jake still on the bank watching me with awe.

"Not coming in?"

Quick as a lightning bolt he was down to his boxer briefs and dove in with more grace than I could ever hope to have. He surfaced right in front of me, water running from his black hair down his face.

"You are amazing Bella." His voice was low and full of sincerity as he gazed into my eyes.

His hands came up to surround my waist, pulling me closer to him. Even in the cool water, I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"You always manage to surprise me."

"I surprise myself when I am with you. I feel so free. Like I am a completely different person. Does that make sense?"

"I like to believe this is the real you and you are finally letting it show. I've always seen you as a strong, fun, independent girl. It's never changed for me. You are who you've always been Bella. Now you feel confident enough to show others. It is a wonder to see."

He leant in to kiss me, his lips only inches from mine when his head snapped up, listening to something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need to go. Now."

He jumped out of the pond pulling me with him.

"Get dressed fast."

I retrieved my clothes and dressed double time, struggling to pull the jeans up my wet legs.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?"

Jake was already dressed and waiting for me.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked.

Listening hard I heard the faint sound of a wolf howling in the distance.

"The pack?"

"Yes, something's up. I need to get back and see what's going on. I'm sorry to cut this short honey."

He walked over to the motorbike and swung his leg over it, kick starting it so it came to life with a growl.

"It's fine. We can come back and finish what we started another day." I winked at him and his heart stopping smile flickered across his face.

"You can count on that."

Back at Billy's the pack was waiting for Jake.

"Where have you been?" demanded Sam.

"With Bella, why, what's happened?"

"The red head's back."

The blood drained from my face. The redhead could only be one person.

"Victoria." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Victoria" Bella whispered.

Her eyes widened and her skin lost what little color it had.

"You know her?"

She looked up at me, her small face blank.

"Her name is Victoria. Her mate James tried to kill me last year."

"There's more?" demanded Sam.

"No," Bella shook her head. "Edward and the Cullen's killed him. He wasn't going to stop until I was dead."

My fists curled into balls at the thought. She had been in danger? Hunted by this maniac bloodsucker and his girlfriend? Why hadn't I known about this?

"She wants revenge for James's death." she continued in a flat voice.

"So she's after you?" I tried to keep my voice as calm and controlled as I could.

"I assume so. There's no other reason for her to come back here. The Cullen's haven't been here in months."

Sam looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"We have the advantage then. We know what she wants now. We can lure her in and…"

"You are NOT going to use Bella as bait."

The way Sam stepped back gave the impression he had heard me loud and clear.

A small hand reached out and grasped my clenched fists.

"You won't have to lure her in I'll run, lead her away from here. That way no one else has to get hurt."

At her suggestion, there was such an uproar of sound that you couldn't make out a single word in the mix. But the response was obvious. Not in a million years.

"That has to be a sick joke, Bella. Tell me you're joking." Looking into her eyes I could tell she wasn't.

"Bella, that's not going to happen." said Sam.

"But."

She didn't even get two words in before I cut her off.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"What? No, of course not Jake, that's what I'm trying to avoid. If she gets through, people are going to get hurt. I can't have that on my conscience."

"If you died Bella I wouldn't be far behind. A wolf can't live without his imprint. I've told you this before. You are my sole reason for living. Besides," I shot her a disapproving look, "your lack of faith in us is insulting."

"But."

"Enough." I grabbed her hand and held it to my heart.

"Enough Bella. We can handle this like we handled the leech with the dreads. You'll see."

I could feel through the bond that she didn't believe me. It didn't matter as long as she didn't try a suicide run. I could keep her safe. I WOULD keep her safe damn it. _Stubborn woman._

"We have to discuss a plan of attack for when she returns." Commanded Sam.

Bella sat quietly beside me for the rest of the meeting, listening to the plans the pack made and saying little. Her bond told me she was still feeling anxious. There was nothing I could do but reassure her. Bella was Bella after all, she was stubborn and loyal; a dangerous combination.

I made a mental note to keep an eye on her until this whole Victoria thing was over.

 _You don't have to worry Jacob; the whole pack will keep an eye on her. She won't be able to sneeze without someone seeing it, I promise._

 _Yeah, Jake, we got this covered. How much trouble could one girl be anyway?_

I appreciated the pack's support but they had no idea how much trouble this girl could be.

I was exhausted. Bed was sounding better and better every second but I wanted to see Bella. It had been a long weekend. Victoria had made three attempts on the boundary line already, sailing past us each time. It was frustrating; like she had a supernatural talent for evasion.

The front door of Bella's house was open so I walked in. I was expecting a fight from her. Sam had assigned Leah to protection detail for when I was on patrol. It was easier to explain to Charlie why Leah was there instead of one of the guys. I also had the sneaking suspicion that Sam wanted Leah out of the action and out of danger.

Walking into the lounge room I stopped dead. The girls sat on the couch talking. Actually talking, and getting along by the looks of it.

 _Wow, I did not see that coming._

Bella saw me first, her whole face lighting up with joy. I could feel it through the bond, she was glad to see me. Well, that was a relief at least.

Leah turned around to look at me too.

"Well well well, look what the wolf dragged in." she smirked.

"Nice to see you too Clearwater."

Bella tried in vain to smother her laugh behind her hand.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll see you in the morning Bella; bright and early."

She gave Bella a quick hug and strolled past me towards the front door.

"Behave you two; Charlie will be back soon you know."

She shot Bella a wicked grin and darted out the front door.

I looked at Bella, still struggling to contain herself. Her joy was infectious.

"Had a good time I take it?"

"It was great, Leah's fun to be around. Who would've thought?"

"More fun than me?" I asked with a mock-sulking look.

"Hmmm." She pretended to consider the question.

I growled and strode forward, sweeping her off of her feet and twirling her around so she squealed with laughter.

My lips found hers and kissed her like I had been wanting to all day. It was like we had practiced the move a hundred times. It was so natural with Bella, like breathing. We fit like a jigsaw puzzle carved by a master.

"Okay, maybe not as fun as you."

I set her on her feet and she looked up at me.

"I've missed you." She said.

She ran her hands up my arms and into my hair, pulling my face down for another kiss. It was what I imagined heaven to be like. Her small frame pressed against mine, pulling me closer still while our tongues danced to a slow song.

"Are you staying?" she asked when she finally broke the kiss.

"Of course, I've barely seen you all weekend."

"Well, we do have a little time before Charlie gets home."

She looked up at me in an inviting way. My exhaustion vanished in an instant.

"Bella Swan, you little temptress."

The morning light filtered through the window, casting a beautiful glow on Jacob's prone body. His deep breaths filled the room as he slept. He was exhausted after the weekend. He had managed to stay awake long enough to tell me about Victoria's latest attempts to get through the pack's defenses before he passed out cold.

Looking at him I knew I couldn't let anything happen to him. It had taken me a long time to realize what he meant to me and I wasn't about to lose him now. He could pretend all he liked that he wasn't worried. I was. It wasn't me out there risking my neck, it was them. All because of me. I couldn't let that happen. Not this time.

I always had my backup plan if things escalated. I felt better for it. At least I could keep them safe if worse came to worse.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs. Charlie was already gone, getting an early start on the day. He had been investigating a string of so-called "wild animal attacks".

About fifteen minutes later Jake walked into the kitchen, slipping his hands around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. He had obviously been woken by the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Good morning."

I turned in his embrace to give him a kiss.

"Hungry?"

"Always."

Laughing I served him up a big plate of pancakes and some orange juice.

"Leah should be here soon."

"Leah? What for?" he asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Didn't Sam tell you? She's going to be enrolling in my school to keep an eye on me." I rolled my eyes at the idea.

It was totally overboard but there was no way around it. Besides, I was actually looking forward to it. Leah was great to be around and she seemed excited at the prospect of a new school.

"No he didn't, but it's a good idea. Think you can handle that much of her, though?"

"I heard that," Leah said as she strode into the kitchen.

"Morning Leah, ready for your first day?" I asked.

"It'll be a piece of cake." she scoffed.

Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"Behave." I mouthed at him.

"I better be off baby. I have a vampire to kill. Enjoy your um school work, Leah."

Leah scowled at him but said nothing.

He leaned down to give me a kiss goodbye.

"Be safe," I whispered, my anxiety spiking at the thought of him facing Victoria.

"Sure sure." He winked as he left.

"So, you sure you're ready for today?"

"Trust me, after having to deal with being the only girl in a wolf pack; school is going to be nothing."

I shouldn't have worried about Leah. She seemed to be fitting in like a natural. Jessica was a little put off by the attention she was getting from Mike, but that was normal for her. Leah, bless her, was a true comfort and an absolute pleasure to have around.

She insinuated herself with the group so smoothly it seemed as if she had always belonged. Looking over at her now I caught the doe eyes Mike was casting at her and laughed to myself. It was actually funny when it wasn't happening to me.

"So what made you change schools?" asked Angela.

"The reservation didn't offer AP biology." she replied, popping a few grapes in her mouth.

"Wow, you must be super smart. I like intelligent girls," said Mike, his mouth still slightly open and eyes wide.

"Oh sugar," Leah purred, "you couldn't handle me."

I laughed so hard at this that I sprayed my lemonade over the gaping Mike. Leah winked at me with a wicked grin.

"Yeah Mike, it takes more than a jock to impress this lady." Piped in Eric.

Leah leaned over to me and stage-whispered: "So I'm the shiny new toy am I?"

I contained my laughter long enough to reply in the same staged whisper "Oh for sure, don't worry though it wears off eventually."

Mike sat up straight and pretended to rummage around in his bag for something, the back of his neck growing redder with every passing second. Lucky for him the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break.

"I have to use the bathroom Leah; I'll meet you in class."

She stared at me, debating whether she should leave me alone for this short amount of time.

"I'll be fine, I'll be right behind you. Promise." I whispered.

Frowning she turned and walked down the corridor to our next class.

Walking in the opposite direction, headed for the girl's bathroom I had the strangest sensation that I was being watched: the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

 _It's probably Leah checking to see if I'm actually going to the bathroom._

I turned around, hand already raised to wave her off, but she wasn't there. No one was.

Head down and walking faster I tried to reign my imagination in. What if it was Victoria? I didn't think she would turn up at the school. There were way too many witnesses; it would be so much easier to get to me at home.

 _Don't be ridiculous. You're imaging it._

Taking a deep breath to steel myself I looked out the window to the school parking lot and stopped dead, my heart beating out a ragged rhythm. There was no way; my mind was playing tricks on me. I took a couple of steps forward keeping my eyes on the place I thought I had seen it; nothing.

 _There, see; just your imagination._

I continued on my way to the bathroom. Leah would come looking for me if I was too long and I didn't need that. How could I explain to the guys why she was following me around like a bodyguard?

Again I caught a flicker of something in my peripheral vision.

It couldn't be. I turned and dashed out of the school's front doors. Heading for the place I had seen him. I was sure this time that I hadn't imagined it. He had been here. I stopped in the car park looking around frantically. I wasn't imagining it. Edward had been right here, I was sure. But he was nowhere to be seen.

I shook my head. Maybe I was going crazy again? Taking one last look around the empty car park I dashed to class, skipping the bathroom altogether. I didn't want to have to explain to Leah that I was hallucinating again. She'd tell Jacob, and that would lead to all sorts of complications. No, I was going to brush it off as the strange incident it was and forget about it. He had told me he was never coming back and that was the end of it.

Sitting down next to Leah in biology I mumbled something about a line up in the girl's toilets. She took me on my word and said no more. My mind was in a whirl, the class passing me by without me even knowing.

It couldn't have been him. And even if it was, what would it matter? I had moved on. I loved Jake and nothing could change that now. Not even Edward.

I couldn't deny that it would be good to see him again, though. He had been a huge part of my life and pretending like he hadn't was a lie. Besides, wouldn't it be good for him to see that I had moved on like he had wanted me too? I could only imagine what Alice had told him about me when I had been zombie Bella. He didn't need to feel guilty; I was the one who had misunderstood what we were to each other, not Edward. I could still remember the feeling I had when I had first seen him, how my heart had raced and my breathing had accelerated. I had believed at the time that we were meant to be together; that I was meant to become a vampire and stand side by side with him for all of eternity. I should be grateful that he had left me before I could charge headlong into that particular plan.

"Bella, you ready?"

I looked up at Leah standing beside me, her books in her arms. The class was nearly empty. I hadn't even noticed it ending. Blinking my way back to the present I looked around the nearly empty classroom.

"Yeah, of course; let's go." I stood quickly, gathering my things that I had taken out on autopilot while I mulled over my problem.

 _Let it go Bella, you've moved on and so has he. That's if it even was him._

My thoughts turned to Jacob and my feet started moving faster of their own accord. Edward or no Edward, Jacob was my happily ever after and that was that.


End file.
